


Beige is boring

by mindfluff



Series: Cut & Run October Insanity [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: Day 3 - ColorZane is an artist, and Ty really should trust him.
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Series: Cut & Run October Insanity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535693
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Beige is boring

**Author's Note:**

> When my husband and I bought our house, I painted the office a light pumpkiny color against his objections. It has a southwestern feel once I added a blue rug and some pictures from our honeymoon in Arizona. Its one of his favorite rooms in the house.

“Are you fucking colorblind, Garrett?” Ty cried. “It’s orange. I’m not painting the guest bedroom orange!”

Zane let out a long-suffering sigh. “It’s not orange, its pumpkin…”

“And pumpkins are fucking orange, Zane!” Ty cried. “Orange!”

Zane looked skyward and set the cans down. “Which one of us is the artist, Ty.”

“You are, and God knows how if you think orange is an appropriate color for a bedroom.”

“And which one of us knows color theory, Ty.”

“Supposedly you do, but I’m thinking that refresher class at the community college was bullshit if it makes you believe you can paint the guest room orange.”

“It’s not orange Ty, traffic cones are orange. Hunting vests are orange,” Zane continued placidly, while putting a liner in the paint tray. “This color is not related to either one of those things, because it is fucking pumpkin, Ty, it is not orange.”

“Yeah, its going to feel like you’re sleeping in a pumpkin if you put that on these walls.”

Zane was just about to respond when he heard the doorbell ring. “That’s probably your brother, go let him in and I’ll get started.”

“Don't bother getting started, Garrett, you’re not painting this room orange.”

Zane huffed and grabbed Ty’s face in both hands and kissed him long and deep. “Yes I am, now go let your brother in.”

Zane chuckled as Ty grumbled under his breath and left the room. A few minutes later he heard Deuce and Ty arguing downstairs as they started building bookshelves. He popped the lid off a can of paint and started painting the edges of the walls.

Two and and a half hours later, Zane stood in the middle of the room and looked contently at the nearly completed room. He could still hear Ty and Deuce arguing downstairs and he knew he wanted nothing to do with the brothers while they were building things. He’d learned that the hard way during their multiple trips to West Virginia over the years.

He cleaned up his supplies while he waited for the walls to finish drying, and then started bringing up the rug he’d purchased as well as some other small pieces of furniture for the room. The bigger pieces like the bed and dresser would wait for one of the brothers to storm off so he could put their frustrations to use. 

They lasted longer than Zane thought they would before he heard Deuce yell at Ty to fuck off before stomping up the steps.

“Zane, I swear to God I don’t know how you deal with him sometimes,” Deuce complained. “Latent OCD my ass, there ain’t nothing latent about it.”

Zane chuckled as he tipped the newly build small bookshelf upright. “Let me guess, he wouldn’t read the instructions.”

Hell no,” Deuce said slapping his thigh. “I am a highly trained Marine and Federal Agent, Deacon,” he parroted mockingly, “I don’t need to read the instructions.”

Zane smothered another laugh. “So does he have extra parts, or not enough parts.”

“Extra,” Deuce muttered. “He didn’t put the fixed shelf in and the thing won't stand up square. It keeps listing to the right.”

Zane rolled his eyes and put the little hex wrench he’d used for assembling his shelving unit into his pocket and stood up with a cracking of his knees. 

Deuce took a look around the room and cocked his head. “Ty let you paint it this color?”

“Yeah, why?” Zane asked with trepidation. “Does he have some weird hang up with the color orange?”

Deuce shrugged. “Not that I know of, he just doesn’t like having rooms painted non-neutral colors. He says it’s too much work to change it later. Looks good though.”

Zane shrugged, “Well, I’m the one doing the work so he really doesn’t get a say.” Zane kicked the rug he’s brought up so it rolled open into the middle of the floor.

“Huh,” they heard coming from the door. “Don’t look at bad as I thought.”

Zane rolled his eyes at Deuce before turning around to face his husband. “I’m sorry, did I just hear you say I was right?” he snarked at his husband.

Ty flipped him off. “No, you heard me say it wasn’t as bad as I thought. Don’t mean the room isn’t orange.” Zane glared at him and Ty hastily continued. “But the dark wood and the blue in the rug tone it down.”

Zane grunted in annoyance as Deuce chuckled behind him. “Well I’m glad you approve then Beaumont,” he said. “Now why don’t you bring up the rest of the furniture while Deuce and I fix the shelves.”

Deuce snickered and Ty huffed in annoyance. “Don’t bother, there’s something wrong with ‘em. We’ll need to call the company on Monday and get new ones.”

“Ty, the only thing wrong with them is the person in charge of building them didn’t read the instructions. Which Deuce and I will do after we take them apart. While you bring up the bedframe.”

“Why do I have to bring up the bedframe!” Ty protested.

“Because I painted the room, build _my_ bookcases, and now I have to go fix yours,” Zane answered calmly. “The bedframe is easy to put together, you don’t need instructions to get it right.”

“Because the bedframe is easy” Ty muttered heading back down stairs. “He better not think he’s getting laid on that bed."

“Love you too Ty,” Zane called after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the Cut & Run/Sidewinder series and need more people to flail with, come join us on [Discord.](https://discord.gg/TDPBMpv)


End file.
